Five Years too Late
by snoozin81
Summary: ONE SHOT! He came back but maybe she’d moved on. CrellieJaylie


**God that was strange to see you again**

**Introduced by a friend of a friend**

**Smiled and said 'yes I think we've met before **

**In that instant it started to pour,**

**Captured a taxi despite all the rain**

**We drove in silence across Pont Champlain**

**And all of the time you thought I was sad **

**I was trying to remember your name…**

Ellie Nash made her way down the busy streets of Toronto. She looked down at her watch and uttered a silent curse at the fact that she was running late. She hated being late. Ellie quickened her pace as the radio station came into view. She stepped foot into the vibrant, white entryway, waving a quick hello to the secretary before heading down the hallway to her office.

Ellie's assistant, Katrina, walked in the office with a steaming, hot, cup of coffee in one hand and several little, pink, message slips in the other. Ellie took the coffee from the girl's hand and took a large gulp ignoring the burn of the hot liquid on her tongue. She sat the cup back down and looked back up at the girl.

"Your mom called, something about Saturday night dinner." The girl started. She took a seat in front of Ellie and started leafing through the messages. "Roger wants to see you in his office with in the hour to go over the interview schedule for next week. Your fiancé called and some guy named Craig Manning. He didn't leave a message just a contact number."

The girl handed Ellie the messages and Ellie flipped through them herself thinking the girl had to be mistaken about the last one. She hadn't heard from Craig in well over five years, why would he be calling now? There it was, scribbled in blue, ballpoint, ink:

**Craig Manning**

**(753) 772-9052**

Ellie blinked then read the message again. It was a Toronto number, not Vancouver. What was Craig doing back in Toronto? What was Craig doing calling her?

"Thanks," Ellie muttered to dismiss the girl. Once she was alone she reached for the phone only to be interrupted by a buzzing from the intercom.

"My office, now," Roger's voice said in a demanding tone.

Ellie sighed, but headed down the hall towards Roger's office. How was she going to concentrate on the interview schedule when memories of Craig were running through her mind? She knocked but didn't wait for an answer before walking in and sitting down.

"We've got big stuff going on, Nash." Roger started, skipping all pleasantries. "A huge star is in our midst and he says he'll only do the interview if it's with you."

"Me," Ellie chocked out a little unsure of her self.

"You," Roger replied holding up the copy of the Toronto star.

There it was in black and white, a huge front-page picture of Craig. Ellie swallowed the lump in her throat. He really was back. It wasn't a joke.

"You, me, and the rock star have a hot date tonight. This is big so don't blow it." Roger warned only half joking.

Ellie nodded standing up and slowly making her way back to her office. The day had started out bad with Jay using all the hot water and drinking the last of the coffee. Ellie figured the day was going to get worse, a lot worse, before it got better.

Back in her office Ellie picked up the phone and dialed the garage. Sean answered on the third ring, "Cameron's Custom Cars."

"Hey, Sean." Ellie said as she starred down at the message with Craig's name on it. "Is Jay there?"

There was a silence on the other end of the line as Sean handed the phone to Jay. Ellie knew he wasn't going to be happy. They'd been trying to make dinner plans with Sean and Emma for months now, and every time something would come up and Ellie would have to cancel. She braced herself for the argument she didn't really feel like having.

"Yeah," Jay said gruffly into the phone.

"It's me," Ellie started trying to find the right words that wouldn't tick him off.

"Let me guess, something's come up?" He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry but I can't exactly tell my boss no." Ellie shot back defensively.

"Whatever, I've got to get back to work." He added and Ellie could almost see him clenching his jaw in anger.

Ellie opened her mouth to apologize again but was cut off by the dial tone. Sometimes, he was purely impossible but that was one of the things she loved about him. She sighed hanging up the phone and turning to her computer. She'd figure out a way to fix it later, right now she needed to get some work done.

Five o'clock rolled around a little too quickly. Ellie looked up at the clock and hoping that the hands would start moving backwards and she wouldn't have to face Craig. She was nervous about seeing him again, about the old feelings rearing their ugly little heads. She turned back to her computer: saving the press release she'd been working on and shutting down the system.

"Well, I'll be damned," a voice said drawing Ellie's attention to the doorway. "Looking good, Ms. Nash."

Ellie looked up into Craig's brown eyes and smiled despite herself. He hasn't changed much. He leaned against the doorframe with a smug look on his face. Ellie tried to ignore the Jell-O feeling in her knees and the foggy feeling in her head. He was still gorgeous.

"Craig Manning, the rock star." Ellie replied with a smirk. "I guess some dreams really do come true."

He shrugged before walking further into the room and sitting down in the chair across from her, "I Still think you should have gone with me."

Ellie ignored the question, the what-ifs she'd thought about every day for the past five years. "So how long are you here for?" She asked looking up at him but avoiding his eyes.

"Just for the night. I've got an early morning departure for the states." He replied slouching down further into the seat.

Ellie nodded and an awkward silence fell between them. They studied each other, he was cool, calm, and collected, and she was a nervous wreck. She'd never been so happy to see Roger as he poked his head in the door and asked, "I see the two of you have met. Are we ready to go?"

Sometime in the last hour it had started to rain. Roger went to outside to hail a taxi as Ellie nervously fiddled with the buttons on her suit jacket. Craig let out a low whistle stalling Ellie's hands.

"Nice rock." He said reaching out and taking a hold of Ellie's hand. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Ellie looked down at the small diamond, the one Jay had worked so hard to buy. He'd pulled doubles at the garage, helped Joey at the dealership, and had even helped Spinner with some construction on the new school, all for her, all for the tiny ring he'd slipped on her finger after an incredibly un-Jay like, romantic evening. She pulled her hand out of Craig's, not feeling right about his fingers grazing the symbol of her new life.

Ellie smiled softly trying to fight away the guilt she was feeling before replying, "Jay, Hogart."

Craig raised his eyebrows in disbelief as Ellie wrapped her arms around herself. Just then a taxi stopped out front and Roger motioned them to come on. Ellie made a dash for the cab sliding in to the backseat. Craig slid in next to her and Roger shut the door, heading around the cap and climbing into the passengers seat. Ellie was already wishing the evening was over and that she was at home, soaking in a nice hot bath, with the sound of Jay watching some kind of sport in the background.

**This scar is a fleck on my porcelain skin** **Tried to reach deep but you couldn't get in**

**Now you're outside me **

**You see all the beauty**

**Repent all your sin**

Ellie could feel Craig's eyes on her, studying her. It made her nervous. For the first time in a long time, Ellie reached for the rubber bands that were no longer around her wrist. She'd stopped cutting a long time ago, only slipping up once after Paige had stuck her pert little nose in it. She subconsciously felt for that scar, the one that had Craig's name pretty much written on it.

During senior year of high school Ellie had accepted the fact that Craig loved Manny. She hadn't liked it, but she'd accepted it. The summer after graduation he'd come home for a visit while Manny had been off in New York with the Simpson-Nelson clan. It had been just the two of them. She hadn't planned on anything happening. They were friends that should have been all there was, but it wasn't. Joey had been out with Diane, having dropped Angela off at the grand parents for the weekend when it happened. An innocent movie night between friends had led to a heavy make out session followed by a night Ellie would never be able to forget. The next day had been awkward and confusing. Craig had apologized insisting he still loved Manny but that he cared about her too. Ellie had felt hurt, betrayed, and a million other words that still crept up on her when she thought about it. He'd left to go back to Vancouver a few days later and Ellie had turned to an old friend for comfort.

She felt the scar now fighting against the emotions as the memory still drudged up. She'd been rushed to the hospital, hooked up to tubes and machines, fought for her life but Craig had never shown up. When she'd needed him the most, he hadn't been there.

"Are you okay?" He asked now pulling her out of the dreaded memory.

She nodded still keeping her eyes on the scenery out the window. She couldn't believe she was sitting next to Craig instead of having dinner with her fiancé and their friends. Why had he come back now, after all of this time? Why was he shaking up her halfway normal life?

"I'd forgotten how beautiful you are." He whispered leaning closer towards her so only she could hear.

A shiver went down her spine at the feeling of his breath on her ear. Ellie shot him a look and he backed off with a smirk. The cab came to a stop outside a small club on the outskirts of town. Ellie hopped out quickly, paying little attention to the rain. Roger and Craig followed shortly. They by passed the line and were escorted to the V.I.P. section, where they sat down and ordered drinks.

They started a business related conversation that was interrupted by the ringing of Roger's cell phone. He made a quick exit insisting he had to take the call. The second he was gone Craig turned to Ellie with a cocky grin and asked, "I'm making you uneasy, aren't I?"

It's nothing but time and a face that you lose 

**I chose to feel it and you couldn't chose**

**I'll write you a postcard**

**I'll send you the news**

**From a house down the road from real love…**

"So, how's Manny?" Ellie asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Craig shrugged before picking up his glass and downing the harsh, brown liquid. Once he'd swallowed he replied, "Your guess is as good as mine. Last I heard, she was making it big in Hollywood."

"The two of you…" Ellie started but was cut off.

"Over, a long time ago." Craig replied. "So you and Hogart, I have to say I never saw that coming."

"There are a lot of things you didn't see while you were in Vancouver." Ellie shot back bitterly.

"Do you love him?" He asked cocking his eyebrow and licking his lips.

"Of course I care about him. I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't." Ellie replied her anger starting to rise up inside.

Craig laughed, "That's not what I asked."

Ellie looked down at the diamond, "What do you want from me, Craig? You left. You made your choice, twice if I remember correctly. You chose Manny, you chose Vancouver, and now I'm choosing Jay."

Live through this, and you won't look back… 

**Live through this, and you won't look back…**

**Live through this, and you won't look back…**

All Ellie wanted to do was get out of there. Run home to the life she'd created, the life that didn't include Craig. She was tired of fighting, of the innuendoes, the memories. She wanted to forget that he knew her so well, that he brought back feelings she didn't want to feel, that he brought back memories she'd tried so hard to forget.

"Excuse me, I need some air." Ellie said standing up and heading out of the club.

"Where are you going?" Roger asked as she passed by him.

She didn't answer, it may have cost her the job, but she didn't care. Once outside she gulped in the cool air. The rain had stopped for the time being and Ellie used the opportunity to suck in more air before attempting to hail a cab.

"El," Craig said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry but I can't stop thinking about you."

Ellie shook her head no. She didn't want to hear it, she couldn't. Why would he wait five years to decide he loved her? Did he think she'd still be waiting around for him?

"Come on, Ellie." Craig continued. He took a step closer and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Let's get out of here, me and you. We can go back to the hotel and talk about this."

There's one thing I want to say, so I'll be brave 

**You were what I wanted **

**I gave what I gave**

**I'm not sorry I met you**

**I'm not sorry it's over**

**I'm not sorry there's nothing to say**

Ellie continued shaking her head no. She looked up at Craig, into his deep brown eyes. "There's nothing to talk about Craig. Five years ago I loved you, and yeah, of course, part of me will always love you, but it didn't work out. It's over, Craig. I'm marrying Jay and there's nothing you can do or say to change my mind."

"But I could try." He insisted. "Please, El, talk to me."

"There's nothing left to say." Ellie replied as a cab pulled up behind her. She gave Craig one last look before turning her back on him and climbing into the cab. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and hit the speed dial button.

"Hello," He said on the other end, his voice filled with sleep.

"I'm sorry." Ellie replied with a small smile. "I'm on my way home now."

**I'm sorry there's nothing to say**


End file.
